My Un B'Loved becoming My Beloved
by Youaremyfire
Summary: Aku bukan fans mu! - Kyungsoo , Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Kim SoHyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu etc... BaekSoo WARNING! GS! Soo
1. Chapter 1

**Youaremyfire2017**

My Un B'Loved Becoming My Beloved

Main Cast :

(Do) Kim Kyungsoo – F 22 Thn

Byun Baekhyun – M 23 Thn

Support Cast :

Kris Wu

Kim Junmyeon

Kim So Hyun

(Park) Kim Chanyeol

Dan akan bertambah seiring jalannya cerita

Baekhyun, satu nama yang bila disebutkan akan membuat para remaja menjerit. Bukan tanpa alasan, suara emas, paras tampan dan umurnya yang masih terbilang muda ini lah yang membuat dirinya sangat populer dikalangan remaja. Lelaki bermarga Byun ini debut di umur nya yang ke 20 tahun, ia hanya menjalani masa trinee sekitar 1 tahun, kesempurnaan melingkupi nya, sehingga tanpa pikir panjang manajemen memutuskan untuk segera mendebutkan Baekhyun.

Di 3 tahun kiprah nya dalam dunia musik, Baekhyun dapat dikatakan sangat sukses untuk kelas penyanyi solo di Seoul, lantaran jarang sekali penyanyi solo yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari masyarakat karna bersaing dengan para boyband yang memiliki konsep lebih menarik ditambah dengan gerakan dance yang enerjik. Sedangkan dirinya hanya menyanyi diiringi dengan instrumen yang ia mainkan sendiri seperti gitar ataupun piano. Namun entah mengapa kesempurnaan suara yang dimiliki Baekhyun dapat dengan mudah menarik hati masyarakat terutama kalangan remaja.

Tidak terkecuali juga untuk remaja satu ini, Kim SoHyun di umur nya yang baru menginjak 15 tahun ini, menurut kakak perempuannya ia masih terlalu dini untuk menggilai seorang lelaki, terlebih itu idol yang sangat tidak mungkin untuk digapai dan rentan terhadap delusi. Oh kakak nya tidak ingin SoHyun menjadi gila hanya karna membayangkan memiliki hubungan dengan idola nya. Namun sesungguhnya SoHyun bukanlah tipikal fans yang seperti itu, ia punya pertahanan diri yang kuat untuk tidak jatuh terlalu dalam kepada idol, maksud nya disini adalah tidak untuk menaruh perasaan cinta yang lebih dari sebatas fans kepada idol nya.

SoHyun dapat dikatakan fans kelas berat, barang official apa yang tidak ia punya, konser Baekhyun yang mana yang tidak ia datangi? ia punya semua koleksi barang official Baekhyun yang tiap kali ingin dibakar oleh kakak nya lantaran sangat menumpuk dan berantakan di kamar, ia juga kerap kali di marahi karna merengek ingin menonton konser dan minta di bayari pula. Heol dia pikir kakak nya punya pabrik uang. Namun sang kakak tidaklah sekejam itu, bagaimapun SoHyun adalah adik kesayangannya. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan adiknya, di tambah penyakit lama adiknya kembali kambuh yaitu panic disorder, SoHyun mengalami gangguan kecemasan itu sedari kecil entah karna apa, tapi kata dokter itu adalah genetik dari ibu mereka dan sang ayah pun mengiyakan hal tersebut. SoHyun kambuh saat ia tengah mendatangi salah satu fansign Baekhyun di daerah Gangnam, entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba ia merasa cemas, berkeringat, dada nya sakit seperti akan berhenti berdetak dan seketika ia pingsan.

Kim Kyungsoo adalah kakak yang dibicarakan di atas, saat mendengar adiknya masuk rumah sakit, tanpa pikir panjang meninggalkan pekerjaan yang sedang dilakukan dan pergi kerumah sakit untuk mengurus adiknya. Kyungsoo merasa gagal menjadi kakak setelah mengetahui apa yang di alami oleh SoHyun, adiknya sudah lama tidak kambuh lagi, ya dokter menjelaskan bahwa ia terlalu cemas akan sesuatu hal sehingga memacu adrenaline yang pada akhir nya menimbulkan gangguan kepanikan ini. Gangguan kepanikan ini sesungguhnya bukanlah penyakit yang berbahaya dan mematikan hanya saja bila di penderita kambuh di tempat yang berbahaya seperti di tengah jalan atau semacam nya tentu nya akan menjadi sebuah ancaman bukan?.

Gangguan kepanikan milik SoHyun masih terbilang cukup ringan, jadi ia hanya diberi obat antidepresan sekelas alprazolam untuk membantu menstabilkan kepanikan yang dialami nya. Kyungsoo bersyukur untuk hal tersebut, hanya saja ia masih memikirkan apa yang membuat adiknya menjadi cemas? Ia harus menanyakan hal ini setelah adik nya sadar.

Di pukul 8 malam, SoHyun sadar dari pingsan nya. Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya membantu SoHyun untuk duduk dari posisi berbaring sebelumnya atas permintaan SoHyun. Kyungsoo memberikan minum dan coba menawarkan adiknya makan karna barangkali ia lapar sebab sudah hampir 5 jam ia pingsan. SoHyun menggeleng, sebagai tanda ia belum lapar. Awalnya Kyungsoo takut untuk menanyakan penyebab adiknya pingsan karna takut SoHyun kembali panik lagi namun setelah berkonsultasi dengan dokter, dokter justru menyarankan hal tersebut, agar cepat diketahui apa yang dapat memicu panic disorder adik nya muncul dan agar Kyungsoo dapat menjauhkan adiknya dari hal tersebut.

"SoHyun, apakah masih ada yang terasa sakit?" ujar Kyungsoo lembut membuka percakapan.

"Tidak kak, sudah tidak sakit, kata dokter aku kenapa? Apakah aku kambuh lagi?" borongan pertanyaan di lontarkan oleh SoHyun dengan wajah yang sedikit khawatir.

"Ya, panic disorder mu datang lagi, apa yang selalu kakak katakan mengenai jangan memikirkan sesuatu secara berlebihan hingga membuatmu cemas?"

"Ma-maf, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan yang satu ini, karna panik yang ini benar-benar karna aku merasa senang, sehingga aku kefikiran dan ya begitulah ka" Jawab SoHyun santai.

"Panik karna senang macam apa yang kau maksud? Kalau kau senang kau tidak akan mengalami ke panikan SoHyun!"

"A-aku... aku datang ke acara fansign Baekhyun ka, aku panik karna aku membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya berada kurang dari 30 cm dari hadapanku ka, memikirkan itu terus membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang, seperti naik roller coster, benar persis seperti itu kemudian kepalaku menjadi pusing dan berkerigat banyak, lalu dadaku sesak seperti yang kakak bilang dan selanjutnya kemungkinan aku pingsan" Jelas SoHyun.

"Baekhyun lagi, apa yang selalu kakak bilang dengan tidak berlebihan mengejar penyanyi solo itu? Tidak pernah dengar kakak nya sih"

"Kenapa kakak menyalahkan Baekhyun oppa? Dia tidak salah, aku saja yang berlebihan, masa mau bertemu idola malah penyakit aneh ku kambuh"

"Terus saja bela oppa mu itu,lagian fangirl macam apa yang mengalami panik saat mau bertemu idolanya tidak elit sekali, tapi aku malah jadi bersyukur, setidaknya penyakit ini dapat membuatmu berhenti mengejar oppamu itu, karna kata dokter kau harus menghindari hal-hal yang dapat membuat kepanikanmu muncul lagi"

"Yak! Apa-apaan om dokter itu, tidak bisa begini... aku tidak bisaaaaa, aku punya jadwal dengan fandomku untuk datang ke fansign Baekhyun oppa di jeju minggu depan, aku harus ikut ka" SoHyun mengguncang-guncang tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ohoo, kemarin-marin aku bisa mengalah padamu adikku sayang, kali ini dengan alasan kesehatanmu aku, daddy dan Chanyeol tidak mengizinkanmu pergi! Mengerti?"

"Tidak adil membawa-bawa daddy dan Chanyeol oppa, mereka bahkan terlalu sibuk untuk perduli dengan ke ku"

"Untuk itulah guna nya aku, sebagai pengganti Mommy, aku satu-satu yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu selagi daddy dan Chanyeol sibuk!"

"Tadi membawa-bawa daddy, sekarang membawa Alm. Mommy, tidak adilllllllll!" SoHyun menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian bagai mendapat ilham ia berteriak "Ahaaaa! Baiklah tidak apa apa kalau aku tidak boleh pergi, tapi sebagai ganti aku tidak pergi, untuk melengkapi koleksi tanda tangan di album baru Baekhyun aku mau kakak yang mengantikan aku". SoHyun menaik turunkan alisnya, "Bagaimana?"

"Mwo? Aku? tidak sudi, lihat muka nya yang flower boy saja malas, lelaki kok tidak manly tampangnya, bukan tipeku sekali"

"Ka, Oh My God! Aku meminta kakak untuk datang ke fansign nya dan mendapatkan tanda tangannya, bukan meminta kakak menjadi pacarnya, yasudah kalau begitu aku saja yang pergi, biar penyakitku kambuh lagi karna kakak!"

"Y-ya tetap saja, aku tuh kalo pilih idol yang sesuai dengan tipeku tau! Dan apa apaan sudah kakak bilang kau tidak bisa pergi ya tidak!" Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Argggh.. k-ka tolong dadaku sakit lagi, kepalaku arghhh pusing" SoHyun pura-pura memgang dada dan kepalanya.

"SoHyun jangan main-main! Kau kenapa? Kakak panggilkan dokter ya? Tunggu sebentar"Kyungsoo panik dan refleks memgang dada dan kepala adiknya.

Saat Kyungsoo hendak pergi, SoHyun menahan tangannya. "Jangan!" Kyungsoo bingung "Aku butuh dipeluk kakak saja, please" Kyungsoo masih bingung adiknya mengaku kesakitan tetapi malah minta dipeluk, meskipun begitu Kyungsoo tetap memeluk adik perempuan semata wayangnya ini.

Ibu mereka Kim Jumnyeon sudah meninggal saat melahirkan SoHyun, Kehabisan darah saat melahirkan membuat ibu mereka tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama untuk menemani mereka dan merawat SoHyun. Kyungsoo yang pada saat itu berumur 8 tahun mau tidak mau ikut bertanggung jawab membesarkan adik perempuannya itu.

Ayah mereka Kris Wu atau Wu yifan adalah orang China blasteran kanada, seharusnya marga mereka adalah wu, berhubung mereka lahir besar dan tinggal di korea serta tentunya memiliki darah korea maka kedua orang tua mereka memutuskan anak-anaknya untuk memiliki marga ibu mereka yaitu KIM. 15 tahun sudah ibu mereka pergi, 15 tahun pula ayahnya memutuskan untuk tidak mencari pengganti dari istrinya. Kris memang adalah tipe lelaki yang percaya bahwa, jatuh cinta 1 kali, menikah 1 kali dan tentunya mati 1 kali. Oleh karena itulah Kyungsoo sebagai satu-satu nya anak perempuan tertua pun mau tidak mau memilki peran sebagai pengganti ibu nya. Mulai dari memasak, mengurus keperluan rumah hingga mengurus adik, kakak dan daddy nya adalah tanggung jawabnya. Meskipun tentu saja ia lebih memfokuskan perhatian kepada adiknya. Lelah bekerja sebagai seorang designer terkenal, tidak membuat Kyungsoo lalai akan kewajibannya dirumah, memperhatikan keluarga adalah nomor 1 dalam hidupnya, ia bahkan mengesampingkan berkencan atau hal-hal yang menyangkut dirinya dan masa depannya.

Dipeluk SoHyun adalah hal yang tidak bisa Kyungsoo tolak, pelukan anak ini membuat apa yang tidak menjadi iya, apa yang iya menjadi tidak, Kyungsoo lemah terhadap anak ini. Ikatan batin yang sangat dalam membuat mereka merasa memiliki satu sama lain. SoHyun akan menjadi anak yang penurut bila itu kata Kyungsoo, hanya saja untuk urusan Baekhyun ia meminta ampun untuk sedikit menjadi pembangkang terhadap kakaknya. Kyungsoo bukan nya memanjakan SoHyun, ia hanya pernah berada di fase-fase SoHyun dimana seseorang tampak begitu menarik dimatamu dan kau ingin mengejarnya hingga kau merasa lelah sendiri. Ia merasa SoHyun juga akan lupa sendiri dengan oppa kesayangannya itu bila sudah menginjak kelas 3 SMA dimana ujian masuk universitas akan membuatnya gila dan mengesampingkan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti yang dilakukannya dulu.

Sebab itulah, ia mengiyakan saat SoHyun memintanya untuk menggantikannya datang ke acara Fansign Baekhyun di Jeju meskipun sesungguhnya ia tak tipe idolnya tuh Ji Chang Wook masa sekarang ia harus mengejar Flower Boy sekelas Baekhyun. Turun pamor sekali. Huh bila bukan karna ia tidak mau adik nya kenapa-napa. Lebih baik ia menyelesaikan rancangan terbaru nya untuk acara Fashion Week di New York pertengahan tahun ini.

5 hari setelah kejadian pingsannya SoHyun dan diketahui nya penyakit yang diderita SoHyun, seharusnya 2 hari lagi adalah hari keberangkatan Kyungsoo ke Jeju untuk mendatangi fansign Baekhyun bersama dengan fangirl dari fandom Baekhyun yang di sebut "B'Loved". Kyungsoo sungguh dengan berat hati harus menyimpan nomor anak-anak remaja berisik yang tergabung dalam grup line, setiap pagi,siang,sore,malam ketenangan hidup Kyungsoo terganggu oleh ocehan teman-teman SoHyun yang seperti tidak ada habisnya. Bila bukan karna takut ditinggal oleh rombongan B'Loved itu, Kyungsoo ogah di invite masuk ke grup gadis-gadis berisik tidak punya kerjaan seperti mereka.

D-day, pagi ini adalah hari kepergian Kyungsoo ke Jeju, sedari pagi SoHyun sudah rewel menitipkan kertas yang berisikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang harus Kyungsoo tanyakan kepada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sih mengambil kertas tersebut, tetapi ia tidak berjanji akan benar-benar menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada Baekhyun, melihat mukanya saja malas apalagi disuruh bertanya, hell No!

"Kakakkkk, awas saja ya kalau sampai lupa menanyakan pertanyaan titipan ku, itu penting untuk update di SNS ku biar aku semakin exis dikalangan B'Loved" SoHyun memasang wajah berseri-seri

Kyungsoo bergidik, adiknya ini benar-benar terkena virus oppa tingkat dewa.

"Liat saja nanti" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan tampang datar "Aku pergi"

.

.

.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo bertemu dengan teman-teman SoHyun di bandara Gimpo. Penerbangan mereka pada pukul 10 pagi dan Fansign dilaksanakan pukul 3 sore. Perjalanan Seoul ke jeju dengan mengunakan pesawat menempuh waktu sekitar 1 jam. Gadis-gadis berisik ini sesampainya di sana berencana untuk menunggu di bandara hingga Baekhyun datang, Kyungsoo sih malas, mending ia berkeliling di pantai, sayang sekali kan tidak ada 1 tahun sekali ke Jeju jadi harus dinikmati. Biarkan saja SoHyun marah kepadanya urusan belakangan.

.

.

.

Barisan panjang sudah terjadi sejak 3 jam yang lalu, acara akan dimulai 15 menit lagi. Sistem fansign kali ini tidak menggunakan nomor urut undian, tapi berdasarkan urutan mengantri, siapa yang datang terlebih dahulu maka ia yang akan dapat duluan, siapa yang yang terlambat ya tentu nya akan dapat barisan di akhir. Fansign kali ini hanya untuk 100 orang yang beruntung dan SoHyun salah satu nya. Namun mengapa batang hidung Kyungsoo tidak terlihat dalam barisan itu? Kemana dia? Itulah juga hal yang dipikirkan oleh teman-teman SoHyun yang berangkat bersama Kyungsoo ke Jeju, karna sejak sampai di bandara Kyungsoo menghilang begitu saja, sudah dihubungi beberapa kali pun hasilnya nihil. Sampai pada akhirnya...

"Minggir... minggirrr... astaga gadis-gadis ini, aku telattt datang ke fansign cepat minggir" itu Kyungsoo, ia berlari seperti orang kesetanan, jadi ceritanya ia lelah habis selesai main di pantai dan memutuskan untuk menyewa hotel terdekat dari venue niat nya hanya beristirahat sebentar malah jadi ketiduran 2 jam dan untung nya terbangun berkat suara telfon dari SoHyun yang dilihat-lihat sudah ke 20x nya di tambah dengan 5x panggilan dari teman-teman SoHyun.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. ahh bodohnya mengapa sampai ketiduran sih" Kyungsoo memukul mukul kepala nya sendiri.

"Ka Kyungsoo kami disini" itu suara teman-teman SoHyun, mereka memanggil Kyungsoo untuk mendekat. "Disini ka! Sudah kami tempati". Namun saat Kyungsoo ingin masuk ke barisan yang sudah ditempati oleh teman-teman SoHyun terdengar protes dari barisna belakang "Hei! Kau kan baru datang, mana bisa langsung ada dibarisan depan, masih kecil tidak boleh melawan yang lebih tua". Kyungsoo ingin nya sih marah di bilang anak kecil, hei dia bahkan lebih tua dari mu! tapi apalah daya ini bukan teritorial nya, gadis gadis labil ini bukanlah lawannya. Lagi juga di fikir-fikir mau di depan mau dibelakang sama saja kan? Akan dapat tandatangannya juga. Maka dengan sabar Kyungsoo melangkah ke belakang.

"Huh, kalau bukan karna SoHyun aku tidak sudi berada disini" entah kepada siapa Kyungsoo mengadu, mungkin kepada semut yang lewat didepan kaki nya barusan. Hanya dia dan tuhan yang tau.

Barisan perlahan-lahan maju seiring dengan mereka yang sudah bertemu Baekhyun dan mendapat tanda-tangannya. Dihitung-hitung kurang dari 10 orang lagi adalah gilirannya. Btw kok dia jadi , bukan apa apa sih dia hanya malas harus bertatap dengan baekhyun.

"Selanjutnya... hei nona selanjutnya harap maju" FD dari acara itu memanggil Kyungsoo yang asik menunduk dan memainkan sepatunya.

"Ahhhhh siapa kauuuuu, hiyaa" Kyungsoo memasang kuda-kuda lantaran ada yang menepuk pundaknya secara tiba-tiba

"Aishh, nona ayo cepat maju, Baekhyun ada jadwal lain dan kau membuang-buang waktu nya"

"ahhh, maaf aku tidak focus barusan" Kyungsoo membungkuk kepada FD yang berada di sampingnya tersebut.

Kyungsoo sudah berada tepat dihadapan Baekhyun, dengan tidak manusiawi ia melempar album tersebut ke hadapan Baekhyun

"Woah.. Woah.. easy girl" Ujar baekhyun spontan karna merasa kaget dilempari album oleh Kyungsoo

"Ups. Maaf, tanganku licin" ujar Kyungsoo dengan tampang pura-pura menyesal. Setelahnya Kyungsoo membuang muka kearah yang berlawanan dengan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menunggu sekitar 5 menit lama nya, kok tidak ada pergerakan dari Baekhyun sama sekali, apakah album nya sudah selesai di tanda-tangani? Ia gengsi untuk menatap kepada Baekhyun tapi yaa mau tidak mau ia tetap harus menghadap kepada Baekhyun kalau tidak mau berlama-lama di hadapannya.

Ternyata saat ia membalikan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun rupanya Baekhyun sedang memperhatikannya dengan wajah senyum senyum sumringah, ew Kyungsoo bergidik.

"A-apakah sudah selesai di tandatangani?" Kyungsoo gugup.

"Belum"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tanya kenapa? Haha lucu sekali, mana ada fans yang ingin meminta tanda tangan dengan cara melempar dan bahkan setelah nya tidak mau memandangku, kau fand baru ya?"

"Fans baru katamu, dengar baik-baik ya, aku ini bukan fans mu! Aku kesini untuk menggantikan adikku yang sedang sakit, sudi sekali menjadi fans flower boy yang tidak ada manly manly nya sepertimu"

Baekhyun yang tadi nya tersenyum memandangi wajah cantik dan imut milik Kyungsoo pun langsung merubah ekspresi nya menjadi manyun.

"Tau dari mana dirimu bahwa aku tidak manly? Fans ku saja bukan, tapi berani sekali menjugde aku sebegitunya" balas Baekhyun.

"Ahhh, sudahlah tidak penting, cepat tanda tangani saja"

"Tidak, tidak mau, karna kau ini fans spesial maka aku akan menandatangi nya nanti saja"

"Apa-apaan itu! Tidak bisa, aku butuh sekarang"

"ohh tidak segampang itu my un B'loved" Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyungsoo yang diiringi oleh teriakan histeris dari para fans di hadapannya.

"Ambil album mu di Seoul, Managerku akan meminta nomor telfon mu nanti" setelahnya Baekhyun berlalu dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Kesialan macam apa lagi ini"

 **End or TBC?**

Halohaa, kali ini aku bawa Baeksoo ya, Chansoo nya di keep dulu di ranjang eh bukan gitu ahh sudah lupakan. Gimana? Lanjut apa engga nih? Awalnya nulis nya penuh feel tapi pas kebawa bawah nya kok feel ku ilang, aku tuh kebiasaan buruk nya adalah konsep nya Cuma mateng di awal nanti di chap berikut nya suka kelimpungan mau gimana lagi, untuk ilham dateng kapan aja, kadang lagi jalan dapet inspirasi yaa semoga untuk yang satu ini inspirasi nya mengalir juga yaa,aminnn! BTW ada yang nonton Exo'rdium di Malaysia? Mau gabung ke grup line gak? PM aja! aku nonton seorang diri tapi nanti disana ketemuan sih sama kenalan. Dan siapa fans nya Kyungsoo? Jadi ada yang jual Cheering kit gitu gambarnya lucuuu banget, tapi aku ngincer LS pouch nya coba aja buka twitter nya KyungshOE kalo pada mau nitip boleh nanti aku pick up disana. ehh kok gue jadi malah nawarin beginian sih. Maap-maap untuk Me and My dad itu masih berlanjut kok belom END –Hamdallah- . jangan lupa review yaaa, terimakasih readers setia aku – cium satu satu- makasih juga buat yang baru baca, review nya bikin aku semangat. Baca terus yaaa story aku, jangan bosen.

Ketjup Basah

-Youaremyfire-


	2. Attention

Hai buat kalian yang baru follow. Atau yg udh follow lama tapi gak baca pengumuman aku. Semua story yang ada di ffn aku pindah ke Wattpad (cuma yang berchapter aja sih actually) jadi aku gak akan post chapter baru disini lagi. Belum tau sampe kapan aku balik ke ffn. Lagi nyaman pake wattpad karna disana bisa pake gambar kan lebih asik deskripsiin ceritanya ke kalian. Yang mau follow disana silahkan. Yang gak mau dan anggap "apaan sih repotin" yaa gak maksa juga sih hahah. Disana juga aku mau update cerita nya gak oppa oppa an doang. Aku mau upload cerita yang pake cast nama indonesia.

Dan aku usahain akan update secepatnya. Jgn tagih aku :( karna kerja plus ngurusin skripsi itu gak mudah. Ditambah harus nulis yaa ngebagi waktu nya susah. Dan yg paling penting mood plus inspirasi gak dateng gitu aja kan. Mohon pengertiannya. Tp aku pastiin semua nya akan aku update dan gak akan aku telantarin gitu aja. Duh maaf jadi curhat. Btw makasih buat yg udh baca dan nungguin story aku. .love

Kalo mau follow Wattpad aku : youaremyfire61

Yang mau follow di sosmed lain boleh : ig : , twitter YMF61

Xoxo

-Youaremyfire-


End file.
